Troubled Teens
by theluckyone22
Summary: Annabeth Chase has been expelled yet again and her father decides enough is enough. He sends her to Mr D's school for Troubled Teens. She runs into a familiar boy there from her past, which brings back memories she'd rather forget. What happened between them? (Punk!Percy)


**AN: So I'm hoping this is an interesting idea :) Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJATO**

* * *

I wanted to scream, I wanted to yell, but who would listen? Nobody cares about me. Nobody cares what I think. That had already been made clear to me.

_Flashback-_

_'Annabeth I've had enough! You're tearing this family apart!' My dad started lecturing me. _

_I had just been expelled from yet another school. I had set fire to a girl's workbook in science after she 'accidentally' spilt chemicals all over my new book. The fire had gotten a little out of hand and half the science room ended up in flames. _

_'Annabeth are you even listening?' His face was red from yelling._

_'Why should I when you never listen to me?' I yelled back and stormed off to the stairs._

_'ANNABETH, don't you dare walk away from me.' He yelled and I turned around._

_'WHAT? What do you want from me?' I screamed back._

_Anger coursed through my body and I wanted to hit something._ _By now, I was sure Susan and the twins were listening in. _

_'What do you want from me?' He yelled back, 'I've given you everything! I've given you money, clothes, I've sent you to the best schools, but you still act like this! What more can I do?'_

_There were so many things I wanted to yell back but I stomped up to the top of the stairs and turned around to face him. I stared at him for a minute before speaking,_

_'You don't get it, do you?' I snapped. _

_He let out an exasperated sigh and threw his hands up. He stomped out of the room and into the kitchen. I let out a frustrated yell and stomped into my bedroom, slamming the door behind me. I didn't want money. I didn't want clothes. I wanted him to care for me. I wanted a family. _

Now here I was, lying on my bed more frustrated than ever. After a while, I heard a knock on the door.

'What do you want?' I yelled rudely.

'Annabeth you've left me with no choice. I'm…I'm sending you to Mr D's School for Trouble Teens.' My dad said firmly.

A boarding school? Even worse. A boarding school filled with kids who think they're top shit.

'Good, I won't have to look at you anymore.' I retorted.

I heard him sigh outside my door.

'Annabeth…' He began softly.

'Just go away.' I snapped and got off my bed.

'We're leaving tomorrow so you need to pack.' He said before walking away.

I scoffed and got off my bed. I pulled my suitcase out of my cupboard and opened it across the floor. I chucked a few things in and got bored quickly. I changed into my pyjamas and got into my bed. The last thing that went through my mind before I fell asleep was how alone I really was.

* * *

My dad was silent the whole car ride. I didn't mind though, I didn't feel like talking. I looked down at my clothes again and fiddled with my top. I was wearing denim skinny jeans with rips down the legs, green button up shirt with studs on the shoulders, a plain grey hoodie and brown combat boots. I stopped fiddling with my shirt and realised I didn't care what people thought of me. I tied my blonde, curly hair into a messy ponytail as we pulled into the parking lot. We got out of the car and I grabbed my suitcase from the boot. As we walked towards the school, I finally got a good look at it. It was huge and the whole building was a dull grey. The support pillars were tall and fatter towards the bottom. It was definitely old and looked very Greek. The building seemed to stretch on for ages. We approached the doors and walked in. The doorways were arched and the inside matched the outside. I looked around and noticed how posh it looked. I stuck my free hand in my jacket and kept walking. The scowl never left my face. We walked up to the office and the woman behind the desk spoke first,

'Transfer?' she said without looking up.

She had a black bob and thick rimmed, red glasses. She was probably in her 30's.

'Yes.' My dad replied.

'Sign these and Mr D will see you soon.' She said as she passed two forms over to my dad.

'Thank you.' He said.

He signed the forms and we took a seat. I suddenly became aware of the silence that had filled the room; the only noise was the secretary typing on her computer. I started tapping my foot, my ADHD getting the better of me. Dad sent me a sidewards glance and I stopped tapping.

'Mr Chase, Mr D is ready to see you.' The secretary called out.

'Thank you,' he said, getting out of his seat. He looked at me and said 'Don't do anything stupid.'

He walked off into the room down the hallway behind me. I scoffed and continued tapping my foot. I sat impatiently for a while until the door opened and they both walked out. They walked closer and I heard parts of their conversation,

'Very smart…'

'Change her,'

'Troublemaker…'

I rolled my eyes and slouched further into my seat. I heard another set of feet further away but I didn't turn around. Mr D and my dad were only a few meters away from me.

'Thank you.' My dad said appreciatively.

'It's just what we do Mr Chase.' Mr D replied.

I almost laughed aloud at his comment.

'Annabeth, your guide is here.' My dad said calmly.

I rolled my eyes, got out of the seat and turned to face them. I took one look at the boy in front of me and started walking off. I had to be anywhere but here. I could hear my dad calling me and apologising to the principal but I didn't care. I was already trying to get those green eyes out of my mind.

Percy Jackson.

What the hell was he doing here?

* * *

**AN: Please review! I promise on updating regularly and continuing this story :) Thanks!**


End file.
